


I'm just a little jealous!

by waLANAng_iba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: Atsumu is jealous of Tobio, and Shouyou isn't helping.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 374





	I'm just a little jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> The Atsuhina tag needs more fics; thus, I write a short story of them ft. Jealous Atsumu.
> 
> Thanks to the Atsuhina shippers on Twitter because honestly, you're making me ship it even more.

Atsumu shouldn't be jealous, but for some reason, he just couldn't let the feeling go away. 

"I can't wait for the match!! I'm going to give it my all!!"

Surely, anyone would be excited to see the Schweiden Adlers VS the Black Jackals, Shouyou was no exception—especially since he was part of the match after all—but Atsumu continued to notice the bothersome feeling that swelled into his veins the more Shouyou talked about it.

"I know you're debuting and all, but what makes this match so special compared to the other ones that you've had?" Atsumu secretly wanted to mention their first match back in Nationals, but he kept his cool and calmed himself down.

Hinata, however, paid no mind to his own words as well as to the effects it had over Atsumu, "Well, there's that, but this is also the first time since middle school since I've come face-to-face against Kageyama!"

Of course, _Kageyama_. Atsumu wanted to hit himself for not even thinking of the boy as he thought about it more. "You must have been waiting for this for a while now then, huh? That's some dedication right there—"

"Anyways, I also can't wait for you to toss to me! You once told me that you would, and now look at where we are!" Hinata interjected, not even noticing the muttered words that he had cut-off from Atsumu as the boy of sunshine exclaimed his statement with pride. 

He, of course, didn't notice Atsumu's reaction to his words at all due to that, and Atsumu was quite relieved with it since he couldn't surpress the way his face flushed at the memory of such declaration.

"Ay, I can't let you down now, can I?"

"You wouldn't, after all, you're quite the setter, Atsumu-kun!! I'm glad to have you be mine."

The jealousy in his heart didn't fade away, but Atsumu felt a new sense of pride with the fact that Hinata Shouyou declared Miya Atsumu as " _his_."

* * *

"But his as in his setter, not as his significant other of some sort! I'm not gay, Osamu, I really am not!"

"Yeah, sure you aren't."


End file.
